Steps To Taking Care of a Cat
by SynysterMoxley
Summary: One thing leads to another and now Ambrose has cat to take care of.


**Getting a cat…or finding a cat.**

The crying he heard around his apartment was distressful and he swore it got louder each day. At first Dean thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him or his neighbors having a new a baby or something, but it wasn't coming from his neighbors place. The loud noise he heard every night for about three days was coming from behind the alley of his apartment. He discovered that one tipsy night he was walking back home from drinking at his friends house. He started getting worried. Maybe it was a baby that got abandoned by its parents, which would be a disgusting thing to do when he thought of it. Curiosity and fear for what was back there got the best of him so he walked into the alley. The loud crying got a bit more intense as he followed it, he looked around and figured out it was coming from the dumpster. He quickly opened it, he wasn't hearing a baby. It was a small black and white cat."You got some hell of lungs on you."Dean said before picking up the little animal. Whatever instinct he had kicked into him and he just wanted to keep the fur ball safe, at least it had stopped meowing.

He walked into his apartment, the tiny cat wrapped around his jacket. "Home sweet home." Dean huffed and slumped down onto the living room sofa. He pet the cat on the top of its looked down at it with a raised brow."You smell terrible."Of course it did, he found the thing in a dumpster. He got up and put the cat down on the sofa and it started meowing again."Don't get your panties in a bunch I'll be right back!"

**Bathing**

Dean made sure to fill the bath with warm water. He walked back into the living room where the cat was meowing nonstop and picked it back up."What a cry baby." The only response he got was the small thing purring. He made his way back into the bathroom, the small thing still in his arms."I'm going to ask you not to make a fit and to please not start scratching the hell out of my arms."The second he placed the cat into the bath it hissed climbed back onto him, its razor sharp claws digging into his arms."Fuck that hurts!"He pulled it away and looked at."I'm asking you to not be a little rebel and to get in the damn bath."Dean tried again, this time he did it a bit more carefully."See it's not so bad."Dean smiled slightly as he gave it a through bath. He could feel that cat glaring at him…if that was possible."How'd you end up back there?"He wondered who the hell would leave the cat in a dumpster. It was as cruel as abandoning a child and Dean knew plenty about being left alone like that."Parents suck don't they?"The cat just let out a meow.

**Feeding**

Dean made sure the cat didn't have any fleas, thankfully it didn't. He dried the small cat and wrapped him in a towel. He was purring again which was better than the hissing he got earlier. He walked into the kitchen, leaving the cat on the counter to go look for some food. Dean was starving and little did he know that the cat was too. He looked around the kitchen and found some tiny sausages in the fridge. He cooked and served them on plate. He left them on the counter as he looked for a can of beer to drink. When he looked back at the plate he saw the cat had eaten half of them."You…how?" The cat meowed and Dean sighed."Little rebel. "He chuckled.

**Sleep**

It was getting late and Dean had finished eating was left of his food. He was sitting in the living room watching whatever was on TV, the cat had fallen asleep on his lap. He yawned and slowly placed the cat aside so he could get up. He looked down at the cute black and white kitten and thought of wear it could sleep. He suddenly got an idea.

Dean grabbed an old beer box and put some newspaper in it."Not the most luxurious bed but it'll do. " He placed the cat in the box and carried it to his room. He left the cat at the side of his bed before falling onto his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately but was interrupted the feeling of fur on his face he opened his eyes and saw the fur ball on his chest, nuzzling its small head in his neck.

**Spending time with your cat**

At first he thought the cat would be something that wouldn't last much but that didn't happen. He's had rebel for about 6 months now and to be quite honest Dean had never been so happy. He had someone to spend time with now and had a reason to stay in his apartment more often instead of trying to stay out all night. Most of his nights now consisted in drinking some beer while Rebel slept on his lap.

Dean been away for a few weeks and had left a friend in charge of taking care of Rebel while he was away. He got a few phone calls now and then from his friend complaining about getting scratched all the time. Dean just laughed; he knew his cat hated other people. His week had been going pretty well,that is until certain someone decided to back stab him with a chair. He got back to his apartment and threw the bag that was slumped over his shoulder across the room. He'd been keeping everything inside since that day and he wanted to explode. He thought he had a family with Seth and Roman, he thought he'd finally found acceptance and two brothers. After minutes of screaming and wrecking everything in his apartment he slumped down against a wall, his face cupped into his hands. Suddenly he felt a small figure climb into his arms.

Rebel looked up at Dean and meowed, he nuzzled Dean's neck like he usually did while he was asleep. Dean smiled."You won't leave me, right?"The cat meowed again and licked Dean's face making him chuckle. At least he knew there was something that would calm him down after the hell he'd gone through."Let's go watch some Law &amp; Order reruns."Dean got up and looked at the mess he made."But first let me clean up this fucking mess of an apartment."


End file.
